It is known to produce 2-amino-n-butanol by condensing 1-nitropropane with formaldehyde and then to reduce the nitro group in the resulting 2-nitro-n-butanol by reductive hydrogenation. However, the yields in these two reactions are not particularly satisfactory, especially that obtained in the condensation of 1-nitropropane with formaldehyde to 2-nitro-n-butanol.
1-Nitropropane (I) reacts with formaldehyde in the presence of a basic catalyst to form a mixture of 2-nitro-n-butanol (III) and 2-nitro-2-ethylpropane-1,3-diol (III). ##STR1##
Therefore, attempts have been made to increase the proportion of 1-nitropropane converted and to improve the yield of 2-nitro-1-butanol obtained in the condensation, as well as the yield from the hydrogenation, particularly when the formylation in the presence of a base takes place in an aqueous medium.